


Sand and Grit

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Dorian is tired of the coarse sand irritating his skin. Iron Bull helps to make their desert journey a little more tolerable.





	Sand and Grit

Dorian brushed away the sand from his robes. They had been caught in a sandstorm as they trekked through the desert. The grit and dirt made Dorian’s lips curl in disgust and irritation. The sweat on the back of his neck made the sand stick to his skin, coarse and disgusting.

“What’s wrong, pretty boy?” Iron Bull joined him as the party halted in their march.

Dorian looked up to see the humor in his eye. He tried not to grumble so as to amuse the Qunari further. “It’s nothing. Just a little sand.” He rolled his eyes when Iron Bull chuckled anyway.

“Why don’t you take your dress off and shake it out? Won’t help with the sand, but it’ll cheer me up,” he grinned.

Dorian sighed. “Why does a creature like you need cheering? I thought you loved this damned desert.”

Iron Bull sighed wistfully. “I know they’re nearby. My heart, my loins, aches to hear the call of a dragon.”

Dorian stared. “Well mine doesn’t. I’m not a fan of being eaten alive. Swallowed whole, on the other hand,” he smiled.

Iron Bull looked over at the Inquisitor where they were talking to Varric. Then he grinned at Dorian, stepping forward into his space.

“Is that an offer, little mage?”

Dorian glared. “I’m not so little you over sized behemoth.”

“Oh yeah? My height isn’t the only thing that’s big,” he smirked.

Dorian’s heart pounded. He licked his sandy lips. “Prove it.”

They made it as far as an outcropping of rock and withered trees before Bull’s hands were under his robes and their lips were locked. Giant hands found his cock, palming him to full hardness. Bull slipped down onto his knees, still too tall, and bent forward. Dorian gasped to feel skillful lips close around his sensitive flesh, sucking him down into a trained throat. He held onto Iron Bull's horns wondering how he managed to feel so taken, so conquered, with the brute kneeling at his feet, but nevertheless he felt small and breakable whenever the Qunari touched him.

Pressure built low in his loins, gathering up into a wave of pleasure. Dorian moaned, knuckles white as he gripped long horns. It was only a moment more before the Qunari stood and lifted him up. Dorian’s strong thighs squeezed Bull’s massive hips. A gasp left his lips as he felt Bull take himself out of his trousers.

“Fasta vas,” Dorian gasped. “Is that your prick or the hilt of your sword?”

Iron Bull chuckled. “Forgot how big it was?”

“I was drunk that last time,” Dorian grumbled.

“Is that so? You sounded mighty clear headed when you were begging me to take you.”

Dorian gasped as the end of Bull’s cock pressed against his entrance. Oil slick and unreasonably large it stole his breath as he was breached. “Uhnn, Bull.”

“You mewl like a kitten,” Iron Bull mused. “You're tiny like one, too.”

“You’re too big,” Dorian whined, he gripped Bull's shoulders, afraid to be speared on the thing all at once.

“You always say that,” Bull chuckled. “And I always make it good for you.”

Polished nails scraped at Iron Bull’s skin. Squeezing with his thighs, Dorian lifted himself up and sunk down again moaning as he stretched himself.

“That’s right, kitten. Show me what you’ve got,” he purred. He moaned, head lolling back as Dorian rode him.

“I don’t see you doing any of the work,” Dorian panted.

Bull smirked, looking at the sweat sticking down Dorian's hair and the concentrating scowl on his elegant face. “I’m not sure you can take more.”

Scowling further, Dorian barked, “give it to me, you worthless beast.”

“Sure thing, princess.” Holding Dorian in his arms, Bull pushed him way inside until the man was trembling, gasping, a bit of drool shining on his lip.

“Fasta vas,” he moaned, eyes turned up to the sky, lips parted as he panted.

“That’s only half of it.”

“Give it all to me,” Dorian begged.

“Sure you can take it?”

“Now, Bull.”

Dorian groaned as he was filled. He clung, panting, to Iron Bull’s shoulders. “So much, Bull. You’re so big.”

“Too big for your tight little Vint cunt,” Bull groaned. “You’re squeezing me, Dorian.”

“You talk too much. Just fuck me.”

“As you wish, princess.”

Dorian gasped, swearing again as Bull picked him up, bouncing him on his cock like a toy. He babbled about how good it felt, how deep, how thick. A hand reached up, grabbing hold of one of Bull’s horns as the mercenary’s teeth bit into the crook of his neck. He gasped, moaning at the pain, then moaning as he felt sticky heat flooding his ass as Bull roared his satisfaction.

Close, so close, Dorian whined with need, moaning with pleasure as a calloused hand wrapped round his cock quickly pulling him off with a dainty mewl. Iron Bull chuckled, holding the spent mage in his arms.

“Bull,” he gasped.

“Little kitten,” Bull chuckled.

“You know I’m not as soft and dainty as you think,” Dorian scowled.

Iron Bull laughed. “Sure sure. So that was an actual kitten hiding here in the rocks making those tiny noises.”

“Ridiculous brute,” Dorian grumbled. They separated and Dorian tried once more to rid himself of sand. Now thoroughly covered in sweat, there was no help for it. He sighed.

“Let’s move on before the Inquisitor thinks we’re lost.”

“As if they weren’t watching from around the dune. Or listening from the other side of the desert,” Bull laughed.

“You do sound like a dragon when you climax. I’m surprised they didn’t come running.”

“Are you trying to get me going again? Because it’s working.”

Sand crunching underfoot, they rejoined the other pair. Varric’s knowing smirk brought color to Dorian’s cheeks, but the Inquisitor said nothing. Iron Bull chuckled and Dorian elbowed him.

“You know nothing of subtly,” he complained. “Tell me we’re done here. I need a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
